This invention relates generally to domestic food processing ovens and more particularly to a venting system for such ovens which carries heated air produced therein during a cooking or cleaning cycle, either to the outside of the household or into the room in which the oven is located.
Presently available venting systems for food processing ovens both of the built-in and free standing type, can be installed to direct heated air created in the oven during cooking or cleaning, either to the outside of the household through suitable ducting, or into the kitchen where the oven is located. Some examples of such venting systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,137 and 3,422,809, where upon installation, ducting is arranged to carry oven heated air either to the outside or into the room.
The prior art oven venting systems described have the drawback that once the installation thereof is completed, the user cannot then select a different mode of venting of the oven heated air without a major alteration of the system. Consequently, the user loses the advantage of selectively directing the heated air to the location whereat it could be beneficial. For example, in the winter season, it is desirable to permit the heated oven air to enter the household for added warmth. On the other hand, in the summer season, one would want to dispose of the heated air by venting it to the outside so as to maintain the household interior as cool as possible.